


Stuff

by allourheroes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott knows. How could he not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt at the kink meme: "Scott doesn't need werewolves senses to know that Stiles has a big crush on Derek. I'd like some nice Scott-Stiles friendship moment, sitting at Stiles or Scott's window, with Scott being understanding and Stiles being all sarcastic to hide what he really feels :)"

“You should really stop staring,” Scott tells his best friend, nudging him playfully, which almost ( _almost_ ) causes Stiles to fall from his own rooftop.

Stiles is pretty damn oblivious to himself sometimes, but now is not one of them. “Huh? At what?” he replies, as if the new alpha hadn’t just left their sight--allowing him to finally concentrate on Scott.

Scott looked at him skeptically. He’d been pretty damn wrapped up in Allison, but how could he not notice the way Stiles stared at Derek--but only when the alpha was looking the other way. The way he moved his hands nervously, glancing away when Derek would look at him. Another hard look towards his still strangely quiet best friend before he replied, “Derek.”

“Yeah, well, he’s scary, gotta look out, you know. Don’t wanna end up puppy chow.” Stiles laughed at his own joke.

The beta nudged him, “That’s not what I mean, Stiles, and you know it.” Stiles shrugged exaggeratedly back at him. “Look…I don’t _really_ wanna talk about this stuff.”

“What stuff? No stuff!” the other boy replied hurriedly and clambered halfway through his window.

“Uh-huh.” He watched as Stiles looked back towards him, straddling the sill and hunched awkwardly.

“Is it because you use your stupid senses to hear my heartbeat or whatever? I’ve seen that guy slash his own uncle’s throat, alright? Of course I’m scared of him. Why wouldn’t I be? He’s the _alpha_ now, Scott. I mean…even I’ve gotta be more careful around him, you know?” He slid back out onto the roof, feeling as if he might have sort of defended himself a bit.

Scott rolled his eyes. “I don’t need powers to watch you stare at Derek’s ass, Stiles.”

“Well, I was just--”

“Your mouth was open.”

“I--” Stiles ran his hand over his short hair. “You know I’m not comfortable with this whole showing real emotion thing.” He sighed, folding his hands between his legs and looking down at them. “So let’s not.” Stiles smiled and glanced over at his friend.

“Do you like him?”

“No, nonononono, no. No…well, okay, yeah, maybe.”

“But he’s…”

“A werewolf? The alpha? The scariest--well, second, no, maybe third scariest thing I’ve ever seen?”

“…A dude,” Scott finished. He thought for a second. “Who’s saved both our lives.”

Stiles was actually quiet for a long moment after this, although Scott wasn’t sure if he was thinking about Derek or his ADD had kicked in and he was about to ask him some random question on werewolf biology. Which might actually be related to the Derek thing, but Scott was trying not to think on it too hard.

“Yeah, yeah, alright. I like him. He likes me. We done here?”   
Scott goggled at him for a second, “What?”

“Are…we…done?” Stiles repeated, slowly.

“He _likes_ you? Like, he _likes you_ likes you?”

“What is this, kindergarten?”

“How?” No other words were necessary.

Stiles shrugged again, this time, like a normal human being, “That whole staring thing you accused me of--which I totally do not do, okay? And hey, who wouldn’t stare with this bod,” he added, gesturing to himself. Then, he looked in towards his room, as if afraid someone might be listening. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do about it though.”

“And you really like him?” Scott was a bit baffled still, but…if his best friend did like his alpha, he guessed he should _maybe_ try to be supportive. Before Stiles could even answer, “Is that a good idea?” he blurted.

“It’s probably a really stupid one,” Stiles conceded, “but, hey, since this whole werewolf thing happened to you, my life’s been pretty much in constant danger--which, by the way, _thank you_ for that, I really needed to almost die on a weekly basis--so, what could it really hurt to fuck an alpha?”

The beta’s nose scrunched up, but he was laughing and smiling, “Gross.”

“Hey, it’s going to be your job to listen to every single detail--but I probably won’t even need to tell you since you’ll be able to smell all the hot, sweaty, disgusting, amazing sex afterwards.” He pushed Scott, grinning now. “Oh, yeah!” he shouted at the epic cringing going on with his friend’s face, then remembered that he should probably be a bit more inconspicuous. “I hope Derek can’t hear us.” His eyes widened. “Or my _dad._ ”

“Your dad’s asleep in front of the TV.”

“Well, that’s…creepy. Thanks, Scott.” Normal, sarcastic Stiles.

“So, this is…okay now?” the beta tried.

Stiles nodded and slapped his friend on the back, with only a vague intention of attempting to dislodge his werewolf balance.

“And, Stiles,” he added, looking more than a bit uncomfortable, “I’d rather _not_ hear all the details.”

“Oh, you wish, wolf boy.” With that, Stiles grinned and hopped back through his window. He listened as Scott jumped down into his bushes and sighed. Maybe it _was_ more than he could handle. He’d never even been kissed!

He heard a creak behind him. “Dad?” No response. He held his breath and tried not to jump out of his own skin as Derek stepped in front of him.

All he caught was a grin and the alpha was gone.

“ _Just_ great.”


End file.
